stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pegasus
Star trek Pegasus is a Nova powered Simm set in 2410, and includes various plot elements surrounding section 31 and the Nexus entity. Plot In 2405 the federation starship Apollo (Insignia class) was conducting a standard sweep of the B'tran when it was attacked and assimilated by a Borg cube. The Apollo was later used in a second Borg stand off at wolf 359 and as a result was destroyed by the federation starship Farragut (Excelsior retrofit) and Task force Omicron. The Advanced Starship Design Bureau decided that it would be in starfleet's best interest to redesign the Insignia class because it was so quickly assimilated. The designers came up with the Insignia Mk II class. Identical to the original MK I but with a few twists. Deployable Ablative hull armor. Quantum Slipstream drive. Tri-cobolt torpedo launchers as standard. and many other mod cons. She was Christened Pegasus and launched on the 2nd of September 2410 for extended shakedown and sea trials. Shortly into her voyages Captain Malcolm McCloud was visited by a Section 31 Agent, who informed him that the Pegasus had been "Hired" by Section 31 to preform tasks. The idea did not appeal to McCloud and after one of these missions caused the deaths of an innocent starship crew, Mac and his crew vow to bring down Section 31. From the inside. Ship Specs *'Class': Insignia II *'Role': Heavy Cruiser *'Duration': 100 standard earth years *'Time Between Refits': 10 standard earth years *'Time Between Resupply': 5 standard earth years Description The Insignia-class is one of Starfleet's newest cruiser platforms. Originally conceived out of a need to circumvent the warp speed limitations of the 2370's, the class underwent several design changes that reflected continually changing design requirements. The final form of the vessel was quite different from the original conception, but has gone on to become one of the fleet's most capable craft classes. As early as 2368, there were already design and concept studies on a possible successor to the Galaxy-class spaceframe. Collectively known as Project Nova, the engineers from the Advanced Starship Design Bureau drew up four separate concept designs for possible successor designs. Ultimately, none of them progressed any farther then initial study models and work for successor designs to the Galaxy culminated in such designs as the Excalibur and Sovereign classes. However, one of the concept models would form the basis of another development project. The concept incorporated several revolutionary design features that the initial project engineers had seen as the logical future of starship development. The design called for a saucer section composed of of wedge shaped modular segments that could easily be replaced as mission demands changed and new technologies became available. Also, like the Intrepid-class, it incorporated Variable geometry warp pylons designed to permit optimization of field stresses during extended warp 8+ flight. It would be the variable geometry pylons that would bring the design that would one day become the Insignia-class from design study to deployed starship. Following the implementation of the warp speed limit in 2370, Federation engineers were searching for ways to overcome the damaging effects of warp fields on subspace. One of the earliest solutions to limit this damage was greater control of the warp field and the achievement of greater X-axis warp field compression. Variable geometry warp pylons were an easy, physical solution to reaching that level of control and field compression, so a general design brief for the Insignia-class starship was issued within months of the warp speed limit being implemented. As work moved beyond concept to serious design studies, the variable geometry system proved problematic for a design as large as the Insignia. Where the Intrepid-class spaceframe was a small, narrow design, the Insignia was a far larger craft in all dimensions which exponentially increased the problems of warp field dynamics. The project progressed on other fronts such as general systems, the inclusion of bio-neural systems, and the modular saucer design, but work on the variable geometry systems lagged behind other systems. By 2373 other advances in warp field theory had resulted in more standard warp nacelle designs to be able to overcome the speed limitations, and the variable geometry pylon became far less important in allowing Starfleet to operate at maximum effectiveness. There were those who advocated scrapping the Insignia design fully, but aside from design limitations regarding variable geometry the basic design was excellent. Its modular design would give Starfleet unprecedented flexibility unseen in even the Nebula-class and the spaceframe included many advanced systems that seemed to hold much promise. Given that Starfleet had already expended years of design effort, it was decided to continue with the craft's development process even though the original reason for the design brief, the variable geometry pylons, were no longer a part of or required by the design. Given that the optimization of field stresses of variable geometry would no longer be part of the design, the engineering team decided to address another conundrum that had faced warp designers for years. Warp field theorists had long believed that greater Y-axis compression of the warp field could result in far higher peak transitional efficiency. Preliminary testing in the 2360's had been unable to maintain a stable warp envelope with this degree of Y-axis distortion, but advanced research in high frequency subspace field modulation done by the Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri in June of 2373 had lead to breakthroughs in this area. The Insignia design team would work for several years to implement these new advances into their design, finally achieving success in the closing months of 2377. With the return of the USS Voyager from the Delta Quadrant in 2378, the design team took full advantage of the new systems and technologies discovered by her crew. Voyager had brought with it several new and until this point undiscovered technologies, and those not restricted by treaty or temporal concerns were jumped on by the design team. The Insignia-class became the first Starfleet design to incorporate those technologies in as core systems as opposed to refits or other post-production add-ons. By the time the Insignia-class completed trials and deep space assessments in early 2381 she was by far one of the most advanced craft in service. The class leader USS Insignia was commissioned on July 23rd, 2381 and her sister ships of the initial production order followed within the year. The Insignia-class entered service as the ultimate multi-purpose craft. The modular saucer segments provided a flexible platform that could adapt itself to a variety of different roles. While the modules are not as easily changed out as a Nebula-class pod, they provide a way for Starfleet to create craft from the same basic platform that can fill a multitude of different roles. In addition, the spaceframe could be retasked to those different roles with dry docking procedures that were substantially less time intensive then a full refit. The class can be completed in specialized configurations to support scientific, tactical, or even marine missions. However, most Insignia-class ships are built to a mutli-mission configuration to provide a well rounded platform for Starfleet exploratory missions. They have mostly been deployed to supplement and replace the aging Ambassador-class vessels in its role as the fleet's multi-mission Heavy Cruiser, acting in a similar role to the larger Explorer type craft. In 2403 the USS Megaladon encountered trouble in the B'tran Nebula. The borg, who had been inactive for several years Captured and assimilated the Megaladon and augmented her technology. Her advanced systems were now compromised as a state secret ad so a new ship had to be designed. In 2405 Starfleet designed the Insignia Mk II. Codenamed Pegasus, the pathfinder of which is the USS Pegasus NX-78954. She was designed with a new composite hull that was designed to be resistant to borg anti-proton weapons. She was equipped with Multi layered shielding systems and Deployable ablative hull armour. Equipped also with a slipstream drive she became the fastest ship in the fleet. And a new forcefield system designed to prevent borg boarding parties from taking over critical areas. But the Crme de la Crme is the reprogrammed nano probes implanted in several replicating canisters around the ship. In the event of a borg boarding party, the bridge can order the release of these reprogrammed nano probes into the ships atmosphere & bio neural systems. The effect on borg tissue of these nano probes is catastrophic, the probes attack borg technology other to their own and self destruct in the process preventing assimilation. They also have the same effect on nano probes that arent so enlightened. As of 2409 (Stardate 87643.61) the Pegasus sits in dry dock, awaiting final construction following her simulated sea trials. Dimensions Length 550 meters Width 349 meters Height 72.5 meters Decks 21 Personnel Officers 70 Enlisted Crew 400 Marines 50 Civilians 30 Emergency Capacity 600 Speed Cruise Speed: Warp 7 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.5 Emergency Speed:Warp 9.96 for 12 hours Slipstream Cruise Speed: Slipstream 3 (Equal to warp 14) Theoretical Maximum Slipstream Speed Slipstream: 5 (Equal to Warp 20) Theoretical Emergency Slipstream Speed Slipstream: 5.5 For 1 hour Weapons & Defensive Systems Shields: Mk II Multi.Layer.Shielding.System. Energy Weapon Systems: 22 Type-XII Phaser arrays Torpedoes : 250 Photon Torpedoes 150 Quantum Torpedoes 6 Tri Cobalt Torpedoes Torpedo Launchers: 4 forward 4 aft Other Systems: Deployable Ablative Hull armour Emergency Saucer module separation x4 Fighter MAG launchers on primary hull Aft section Engines Sub Light: X2 Mk XII Hyper Impulse engines Each capable of 0.900 C FTL: 1x Mk XIII Warp Core 1x Mk II Slipstream core Auxiliary Craft Shuttlebays: 4 Shuttles: 4x Type 18 shuttle-craft Fighter Launchers: 4 Fighters: 10 x Raptor Mk II 10 x Raptor Mk VII Runabouts: 1x Delta Flyer Runabout 1x Danube Runabout